Luffy's Silent Day
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Luffy loses his voice for a whole day due to laryngitis and he can't eat anything which means no meat at all. He spots an island but Nami doesn't let him go so he has to stay behind alone on the ship. How will Luffy be all alone, bored on a ship when he isn't even allowed to eat food?


Sorry it's been a while since I posted something. I've been hesitant now more than ever. :/ I got a serious writer's block from this one. I guess my nerves got the best of me. But I finally got it done so enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA!

_**Luffy's Silent Day**_

It was a peaceful morning on the Thousand Sunny ship and The Straw Hat Crew entered the kitchen (minus Sanji who was the first one in their making breakfast) and sat down at the table and prepared to eat.

"Good morning, Nami-san, Robin-chwan! Here's your breakfast!" Sanji swooned while gently placing the plates on the table in front of them and then looked seriously at the guys. "Eat up, jerks."

"Wait, where's Luffy?" Usopp asked making everyone look around.

"He's still in bed." Zoro answered. "I told him breakfast was ready but he just waved his hand, motioning me to leave."

"You didn't even bother asking why he didn't wanna come?"

"What for? If he wants to stay in the room and miss breakfast, that's fine by me."

"Well, I'm not letting our captain starve. I'll get him." Nami said standing up and then walking out of the kitchen.

She made her way to the men's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Luffy, can I come in?" Nami asked waiting for an answer.

When there was no answer, she entered the room and saw Luffy lying on his hammock with his hat covering his face and quietly went over to him.

"Are you awake?" Nami asked removing his hat which caused Luffy to jump a little in surprise.

"Breakfast is ready. Are you gonna join us?"

Luffy handed a paper to Nami.

It read; _'I can't talk.'_

"What do you mean you can't talk?" Nami asked looking up at him.

Luffy shrugged and touched his throat.

"Let's go see Chopper."

XXX

In the infirmary…

"Laryngitis." Chopper said inspecting Luffy's throat with a small flashlight.

"Laryngitis?" Nami repeated. "How did he get that?"

"It was probably caused when Luffy had the flu a few days ago. I didn't see any traces of it, though so it must've happened recently overnight."

"How long will it be until he can speak again?"

"It usually lasts no more than two weeks."

Luffy's jaw dropped as if to say: 'I can't talk for two weeks?!'

"No, Luffy and you can't strain yourself to talk because it'll make it worse." Chopper said like if he read his mind. "You have to drink plenty of fluids and stay away from cigarette smoke."

"I'll be sure to tell that to Sanji." Nami said.

"Oh, and the hard part. You can't eat any hard foods or anything that'll make your throat worse."

Luffy just blinked while Nami sighed knowing he didn't get what Chopper was saying.

"You can't eat meat!" Nami said quickly.

If Luffy had a voice, he would've screamed. He thought about the leftover meat from yesterday that Sanji had promised he could have tomorrow which of course happened to be today. Luffy stomped his foot on the ground, crossed his arms and pouted.

"_No fair!"_ He thought. _"Stupid larinitis!_

"Oh, stop pouting!" Nami said. "If you listen to Chopper, you'll be better in no time."

"_I still want meat."_

"Is there anything that he can eat?" Nami asked turning to Chopper.

"Just soft things like soup…"

"_Meh."_

"…Ice cream."

"_Ice cream?"_

"Pudding."

"_Yum!"_

"Jello."

"_Jello?"_

"He can drink tea which helps soothes the pain and relaxes the muscles."

"_As long as it's good."_

"That's basically it. He can't eat much."

"_We'll see about that."_

"Looks like we'll have to watch Luffy VERY closely and make sure he doesn't eat anything he's NOT SUPPOSED TO." Nami said saying certain things loudly for Luffy can get the point.

Luffy just smiled.

"Don't even think about it, Luffy."

XXX

After lunch, and telling everyone about Luffy having laryngitis, everyone went to do their own usual thing and Luffy just came out of the kitchen from eating soup and drinking tea like Chopper had instructed.

"_That was the slowest I ever had to eat in my whole life."_ Luffy thought going over to Sunny's head. _"Looks like I'll have to be more careful when sneaking in the kitchen at night. Sanji might put even more traps to stop me from going to the fridge. …Ah, who cares? I just want meat!"_

Before Luffy could sit down, he spotted an island and went to yell 'island!' like he usually did but he couldn't speak so nothing came out.

"_Now I have to go all the way back over there to tell everyone there's an island. Then again, I can just rocket myself over there. Yeah, I'll go with that."_

Luffy turned around and the first two people he saw were Robin and Brook. Luffy grabbed the railing to the top deck, pulled himself back and prepared to take off.

"_Gum-Gum… Rocket!"_

Luckily, Brook saw it coming and quickly jumped out of the way screaming while did. Robin just stood there knowing she wasn't in the way and watched what was about to unfold.

Unfortunately, Usopp and Franky were just coming out from below the deck after doing some repairs on the Shark Submerge and no idea what was coming to them. Before they can react, Luffy crashed right into them and then into a sleeping Zoro who happened to be right there the whole time. What a wakeup call. Brook and Robin just watched.

"That could've been me!" Brook said grateful to have jumped out of the way in time while Robin just laughed at the whole scene before them.

"What the heck, Luffy!" Zoro shouted angrily from being rudely disturbed from his nap and then pushed Luffy off him.

Usopp was in an uncomfortable position and Franky was almost flung over the railing while Luffy somehow landed on top of Zoro who was now on the floor also.

"_Oops."_ Luffy thought. _"Well, might as well somehow tell them about the island."_

Luffy pointed to where Sunny's head was and Zoro just stared at him in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked. "Is there something over there?"

Luffy nodded.

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp and Franky angrily said simultaneously after miraculously recovering. "What was that all about?!"

Again, Luffy pointed to Sunny's head.

"What's he doing?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know." Franky said.

"Geez, he's pointing to something, can't you guys tell?" Zoro said annoyed by their stupidity before turning back to Luffy. "What's over there?"

Luffy was about to say island but then remembered he couldn't speak and just looked at Zoro.

"Oh, sorry. Is it an island?"

Luffy nodded again.

"Guys, there's an island up ahead!" Zoro said out loud for Luffy.

XXX

Once the ship was docked, Luffy was about to run onto the island but was stopped by Nami.

"Oh, no you don't!" She said grabbing him by his shirt. "If you get lost the way you are now, we'll never find you! So you're staying right here on the ship!"

"_I don't wanna stay here!"_ Luffy thought while pouting.

"Are you sure you want to leave Luffy here on the ship?" Usopp said. "You know… Alone?"

Nami thought about it.

"He'll be fine." She said which surprised everyone. "As long as he does everything he's not supposed to do. Now let's go."

Luffy just watched as his crew mates went on the island without him.

Minutes later…

"_I'm so bored!"_ Luffy thought loudly in his mind.

Then his stomach growled.

"_Yay, time eat meat, oh wait, I can't eat meat. What did Chopper say I can eat? Hm... I already ate soup. Jello. Eh, not in the mood for that. Ice cream."_

Luffy immediately smiled at the thought of that.

"_Ice cream!"_ Luffy yelled in mind as he ran to the kitchen and to the freezer.

"_What the…?"_

Luffy's jaw dropped in disbelief at how many things were there by and on the fridge along with the freezer that were meant to prevent him from raiding it. A huge mousetrap was placed in front ready to snap at any moment when stepped on, a twenty digit number lock was built into the fridge and freezer along with a lock that needed three keys and strange a scanner like device was also made into it.

"_What, no room for any laser beams or death rays?"_

Luffy studied everything again and then looked around the kitchen.

"_Well, here we go."_

XXX

"I wonder how Luffy is doing." Nami said as she and Robin walked around in an apparel store.

"I'm sure he's doing fine." Robin answered as she looked at a shirt.

"I hope so. What, a million berries for this?! This is robbery!"

"We are in an expensive store…"

"Where's the manager?!"

XXX

Zoro got lost and Usopp, Chopper and Brook ended up looking for him.

"Why did we have to go find him?" Usopp said annoyed that Zoro got lost yet again.

"Sanji and Franky were too lazy to." Chopper answered.

Speaking of them, Sanji went to get more necessary food and meat (for Luffy's sake) and Franky was actually buying a lot more cola in case of emergencies.

Back at the ship…

Somehow, Luffy managed to disengage the mousetrap and miraculously solved the twenty digit number lock to the fridge and the freezer. That was forty numbers all together! He was now looking for the last key to the lock that needed three keys.

"_This is turning out to be way easier than I thought it would be."_

Back in town…

The girls finished their shopping and were now waiting outside for the guys.

"Here you girls are." Franky said going up to them with Sanji walking next to him.

"I'm guessing Zoro got lost and Usopp, Chopper and Brook are looking for him?" Nami asked even though she already knew.

"When isn't that marimo getting lost?" Sanji answered a question with a question.

Back at the ship…

Luffy found the last key and unlocked the lock. Now all he needed was to get passed the strange scanner like device and he would finally be able to open the fridge.

"_What the heck is this thing?"_ Luffy wondered as he looked at it from every angle.

Suddenly, a red light appeared which made Luffy jump away from it and then he just stood there while the light scanned him.

'Identity confirmed.' The scanner said after the light disappeared. 'Monkey D. Luffy. Access denied.'

"_Wow, that was awesome! It knew my name and talked! But what does access denied mean?"_

Back in town…

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Nami said annoyed by how long they took to find Zoro.

"It wasn't our fault." Usopp said.

"He was actually on the other side of this town!" Brook added.

"Next time you get lost I'm charging thirty million berries!" Nami yelled to Zoro.

"I told everyone to follow me and they didn't!" Zoro argued. "They're the ones who got lost!"

"Whatever. Let's get back to the ship and see what the damage is. Sanji, you did remember to lock the fridge, right?"

"Yup. There's no way he'll get passed all that." Sanji said confidentially.

"_If Luffy did get passed that…" _Nami thought_. "What am I thinking? Of course, he won't! He's not smart enough to get passed through the last one anyway! Wait, what?"_

After ten minutes, they made it back to the ship.

"Oi, Luffy, we're back!" Zoro called expecting to see Luffy run happily up to them.

He never came.

"Where's Luffy?" Brook asked like if anyone knew.

They went to the kitchen actually hoping he was there.

When they entered, the first thing they noticed was Luffy asleep on the floor with two empty tubs of ice cream on the floor on each side of him and one on his stomach and he was holding a huge spoon in his left hand. They also noticed the fridge which looked like its seen better days.

"How in the world…!" Sanji said getting ready to strangle Luffy but Nami stopped him and went up to Luffy.

"Luffy." She said shaking him awake. "Luffy, wake up."

Luffy woke up and saw Nami and then sat up looking around.

"Luffy, you ate two tubs of ice cream?" She asked and then spotted the third one which was now on the floor. "Including a third one?"

Luffy nodded.

"He even ate jello and soup!" Usopp said looking at the table which was surprisingly not as messy as the fridge.

"Who cares about that?" Sanji yelled stomping up to Luffy. "How did you get passed the mousetrap, the number locks, the other lock and more importantly, the scanner?! Start talking!"

"_I can't talk."_ Luffy thought. _"Now I'm glad I can't anyway."_

"He can't talk, remember?" Nami said standing up for Luffy. "But I'd like to know to, how did you get passed everything?"

Luffy just smiled.

"Just wait!" Sanji said. "Once you can talk again, I'll beat the answers out of you! Now everything has to be changed! Even the scanner which I loved so much!"

"_Oh, brother."_ Zoro thought.

"Hold on." Chopper said going up to Luffy. "You didn't eat anything you weren't supposed to, did you?"

"_Uh, well…"_

Luffy looked away from Chopper and everyone immediately knew he did.

"I told you, you couldn't eat meat!"

"_I didn't eat any meat."_

"Actually, I don't see any meat missing." Sanji said inspecting the fridge. "But I do see some candy and other treats missing!"

"_Yeah, about those…"_

"Time for a checkup!" Chopper said dragging Luffy out of the kitchen.

XXX

Two weeks later…

"Chopper, Chopper! I can talk again!" Luffy said happily.

"I can hear that." Chopper said. "Just because you can talk now, doesn't mean you can…"

"Here I come meat!"

"Hey!"

"Hold it right there!" Sanji yelled making Luffy trip on his own sandals and apparently getting everyone else's attention. "First of all, after what you did two weeks ago, you are not going in that kitchen yet! Second, start explaining how you got through everything that was there! And you better not lie!"

"Give me food and then I'll explain how I got into the fridge."

"No way!"

"Then you'll never know."

"Just give him food!" Everyone but Robin yelled.

Sanji looked at everyone in shock. Everyone was that curious?

"Tell me how you got passed everything and then I'll give you whatever you want." Sanji said looking back at Luffy. _"There's no way he'll…"_

"Nope."

"…Alright, fine!"

After a few minutes, Luffy was feasting on food that he wasn't able to eat in the past two weeks but was still limited on the meat.

"Now start talking!" Sanji demanded.

"Okay, okay. It was way easier than I thought it would be." Luffy said thinking hard about what he did and how to explain it.

-Flashback-

"_Well, here we go."_ Luffy thought looking around the kitchen. _"First I need to get rid of that mousetrap. I hate them! Ah, this is what I was looking for!"_

Luffy grabbed the broom from under the dinner table and wondered why it was there but shrugged it off. He lay down with his stomach on the floor and carefully held out the broom until it reached the mousetrap.

"_This is gonna be loud!"_

Luffy closed his eyes and just dropped the broom onto the mousetrap which made a very loud **SNAP** noise that could be heard throughout the whole ship. Luffy opened his eyes to find the broom broken in half.

"_That could've been me! Again!"_

Luffy stood up and then just kicked the trap to side and cursed at it. Next were the two locks. He was only going for the freezer but he was now having fun and wanted to see if he could actually get passed everything.

He grabbed the locks and studied them.

"_What, twenty numbers?! You've gotta be kidding! Hm… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…"_

Luffy typed in 1-20 and hoped it worked. Unfortunately, it didn't and Luffy knew when it glowed red. So he did the same thing backwards.

"_20, 19, 18, 17, 15… Ah, I missed a number! Redo! 20, 19, 18, 17, uh… Oh, 16, 15…"_

When Luffy finished the lock took a while to process the numbers and Luffy thought he broke it.

"_No, I…!"_

The lock glowed green and Luffy was happy that he actually got the first lock.

"_Yes! Now for the second one!"_

He grabbed the other lock and tried the same exact thing but it didn't work. Then he typed in 21-40 but that didn't work either. Not even backwards from 40-21 worked. Luffy was now getting annoyed by it.

"_Darn! 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0…!"_

The lock glowed red and Luffy screamed in his mind. He tried to yank the lock off but it didn't even budge and tried to bite it but was too hard.

"_I'm typing in random numbers! 5, 9, 3, 7, 2, 10, 6…!"_

After typing twenty random numbers the lock glowed green and the words 'NEW PASSWORD SET' appeared on it.

Luffy's jaw dropped again. Sanji didn't even put a password on this lock!

"_I didn't even remember the numbers I put in! Oh, well."_ Luffy thought tossing the lock away.

Next were the keys. Without even trying, he found one under the fridge and another by the stove.

"_This is turning out to be way easier than I thought it would be."_

Luffy only needed one more key and then all he had to do was unlock the last lock and then get passed the scanner. He looked in the cabinets and under the table and in the secret stash of food that Sanji had hidden from Luffy but was no longer a secret since Luffy found it anyway. Luffy only took one small thing to make sure Sanji wouldn't see anything missing and get suspicious.

Luffy moved a bag of noodles he heard a clank noise and looked at the spot.

"_The last key!"_

Luffy grabbed it and ran back to the fridge and put the keys in the right whole and unlocked the lock. Once it was off, he pulled the handle to the freezer but it still wouldn't open. Then he saw the scanner and looked at it from every angle.

"_What the heck is this thing?"_

Suddenly, a red light appeared which made Luffy jump away from it and then he just stood there while the light scanned him.

'Identity confirmed.' The scanner said after the light disappeared. 'Monkey D. Luffy. Access denied.'

"_Wow that was awesome! It knew my name and talked! But what does access denied mean?"_

Luffy tapped the scanner and then it talked which made Luffy jump back.

'Please state your name. If you may not press 'scan' to confirm identity.'

"_Well, I can't talk so I might as well hit scan."_

Luffy pressed the button and the same red light appeared and scanned him again.

'Monkey D. Luffy. Access denied.'

"_I guess that means it doesn't know me."_

Luffy pouted at the scanner and then he got an idea. He tapped the scanner again.

"_Time for a Sanji impression!"_

He pressed scan and did his silly Sanji impression and the red light appeared on Luffy. After the scan finished, Luffy waited which felt like an eternity and then…

'Access granted.'

"_What does that mean?"_ Luffy thought putting his hair and face back to normal. "_Can I open it?"_

Luffy pulled the handle and the fridge opened and so did the freezer.

"_Yes! Time to eat!"_

Luffy took out a huge spoon from nowhere, grabbed a tub of ice cream, opened the lid and started eating. He ate two more after that and then he ate jello, somehow managed to make himself some soup and he even ate candy. After a while, he got a stomach ache and fell asleep.

-End of Flashback-

Everyone just stared at Luffy in belief.

"You managed to do all that in a short time while we were gone?" Usopp asked surprised.

"Short time?" Luffy repeated. "It took forever! It was just easier than I thought it would be."

"Well, next time you're buying everything whether you have enough money or not!" Nami said annoyed that she had to pay for mostly everything.

"Next time, let me run off and you won't have to worry about the same thing happening."

"Oh, trust me, I will. Whether you can talk or not."

-Hallelujah Chorus plays- I'm finally finished! I tried my best with the grammar as some people told me it was… Not bad but not great either. I guess that's why I've been hesitant. :/ It also felt kind of rushed to me. Hopefully, as I write more, I'll improve.

As you guys know, school is starting soon so I'll do my best with the updating. More stuff from me coming soon! I'll be putting up a parody (a song) and chapter one of 'One Piece: Fun and Craziness'. As for 'Luffy Goes Blind' that might take a while but I'll do my best on it. 'One Piece and Code Lyoko Crossover' will be getting started soon! Yay!

Oh, and let me know if there were any typos. But don't be too mean!

Review, please! :D


End file.
